


No One's Better Than You

by majochen



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majochen/pseuds/majochen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world needs more NozoNico tbh<br/>Rated T just in case, nothing really happens except a few kisses tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You thought going to Nozomi’s apartment to study would be safe and fun. You thought you could just sit with her and maybe get help with your math homework. You very quickly remember the threat of her Washi Washi when she notices you trying to avoid a few problems. You glare at Nozomi before turning away and crossing your arms protectively over your chest.

  
"Why the hell do you always pick on me?"

  
You can feel her smug smile, the one that made you realize that maybe you do have a crush on your boob-grabbing, tarot card-reading classmate.

  
"Maybe I like you best, Nicocchi."

  
You face flushes a shade almost as red as your eyes and you ask tentatively, "What's that supposed to mean?"

  
Nozomi rests her hands on your shoulders and whispers in your ear, "Why don't you find out?"

  
You can feel her pressed against your back and you know she's enjoying this. You turn your head to yell at her and- whoa, her face is a lot closer than you expected. She raises an eyebrow as you stutter the beginning of a retort.

  
"What's wrong, Nicocchi? Cat got your tongue?"

  
Is she a little closer than before? And why does she smell so good? You shouldn't be this distracted, you're the Super Idol Nico Nii! But her lips look so soft and she's so close and you're not sure what to do besides kiss her. Nozomi kisses back, and you can feel her squeeze your shoulders the slightest bit when she finally breaks the kiss. You're panting and wondering what you just got yourself into when she smiles softly and lets go of you.

  
"Is this what my Nicocchi wanted? You could have just asked me, y'know?"

  
You turn around and you're surprised when your voice is so quiet.

  
"I didn't- I didn't think you'd want to..."

  
She giggles and you remember how cute she is and how much you want to kiss her again.

  
“So Nicocchi does like me!”

  
“I never said that!”

  
You realize you’d fallen right into her trap and resign yourself to the teasing you know is coming.

  
“Fine, yes. I like you a lot. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.”

  
Nozomi looks surprised by your honesty for a second before she brings back her usual grin. You notice her smile seems less scary and….. softer? You don’t have time to think about it because she puts her arms around your waist and pulls you close.

  
“What? Can't get enough of Nico-Nico-Me?”

  
She rolls her eyes and lets go of you.

  
“Ugh, you ruined it.”

  
You put your hands on her lap and lean closer until your faces are barely touching.

  
“You're still smiling though, so you can't be upset with me.”

  
She pecks your lips and you feel like you could melt from how sweet she is.

  
“How could I be upset with someone as cute as you, Nicocchi?”

 

You smile and sit on her lap, noticing how warm and comfortable she feels. Nozomi puts her arms around you and rests her chin on your head.

  
“Would you uh, would you want to maybe go on a date?”

  
“Hmm..." She spends so long hesitating that you worry you've pushed your  luck. "Sure, but you better take me somewhere fun!”

  
You hug her and can't believe how lucky you are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally written! I hit a writing block and procrastinated for a while but i finally finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing these to try and improve so I'd really appreciate constructive criticism and opinions! if you want to say something through tumblr, my url is a-bu-ri

It's Sunday and you've finally found somewhere to take Nozomi on a date. You still can't believe she agreed to go out with you, and thinking about her gives you a warm fuzzy feeling. You double-check your outfit (cute as always), reapply your strawberry lip gloss, and brace yourself before knocking on her door. As her footsteps come closer, you try to appear relaxed. Nozomi opens her door and you stop yourself from checking her out, smiling nervously and offering your hand. She giggles and takes it, and you’re so focused on her that you don’t notice her slight trembling as her fingers slip between yours. 

“So, where to, Nicocchi?” 

“Oh! I was going to take you shopping!”

You let go of her hand to pull your signature pose.

“A special treat from everyone's favorite idol, Nico-Nico-Nii!”

“Are you sure?” Nozomi gives you a worried look. “I wouldn't want you to spend all your money on me.” 

You shrug and hold her hand again.

“Don't worry about it. I asked you out, so I'll pay.”

“If you say so.” 

You smirk at her. “See? You can’t say no to Nico-Nico-Me!”

She sighs, but you can see the corners of her mouth curled into a small grin.

“That wasn’t funny the first time and you know it.”

You shrug and start walking, making sure Nozomi is following. You lead her to a small shop with dim windows before holding the door open and giving her a reassuring smile. She glances at you as she steps inside, and you hear her gasp softly when you follow. The smell of incense hits you as the door slowly shuts. You find Nozomi looking through a shelf of books covering topics from palmistry to herbs. She notices you and puts her book down to give you a big hug. 

“Thank you so much, Nicocchi! This place is amazing!”

You try to ignore the fluttery feeling you get and boast, “Of course it is! I'd never take a pretty girl somewhere she wouldn't like.” 

She blushes a bit as she turns back to the bookshelf. You browse with her for a bit (you're not really sure what most of this stuff is for but it seems to make Nozomi happy so you don't mind) and wait for her to decide on something to buy. When she's picked out what she wants, you follow her to the counter where an elderly woman sits. 

Nozomi hands her the items to ring up and quietly thanks you. After you pay, you wish the woman a good day and look to Nozomi, but she places something else on the counter and pays the woman. Once she's finished, she takes your hand and flashes you that mischievous smile. You try to ask what she bought, but she refuses to tell you. The two of you eventually make it to her apartment, and at her door she quickly presses something small and hard into your hand while kissing your cheek. 

“Thank you Nicocchi, I got you a gift as well.”

You look at the small object in your hand. 

“A green rabbit?”

“Jade. It's for wealth and success. I thought it might…. help you? Sorry, that sounds kind of lame now that I've said it out loud.”

Now it's your turn to thank Nozomi and hug her (because that's actually really sweet wow and you think you might have fallen for her again). She unlocks her door once you let go, and you both go inside. She puts a kettle on the stove for tea, and joins you on her bed. 

“Wanna watch a movie, Nicocchi?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She gets a laptop from the table in her room and brings it back over, opening it in her lap. You snuggle up to her as she looks through a list of movies. You point out a cute animated movie and she opens it up before handing you the laptop. 

“I'm going to get us some tea, want anything?”

“No thanks, but if you're too slow I'm starting without you!”

Nozomi gets up and goes to get her tea. When she comes back, she sets the teapot and cups on her table. You move the laptop to the table and sit down in front of it. She sits next to you and you can feel her lean on you a bit. She pours you a cup of tea as you press play, and the two of you enjoy the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and probably the first thing I've started writing and finished so I hope you enjoyed it!  
> (feedback and criticism would be great! i know I'm not a very good writer but I hope to improve through writing this!)


End file.
